Acoso Diario
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: -¡Oh, perdone! ¿Interrumpí su acoso diario a Karin-chan?-


Acoso Diario.

Toshiro había ido a la ciudad de Karakura con el único propósito de llevar a Matsumoto de regreso a la sociedad de almas para que hiciera su trabajo, ya que la perezosa teniente se había escapado para visitar a su amiga Inoue y comprar.

Ese era el único motivo por el cual estaba ahí, no había ningún otro, ni uno solo.

Y el hecho de que ahora estuviera en el techo de una secundaria de Karakura, mirando a cierta joven cuyo nombre era Karin, no era en absoluto algo planeado por él, solo… había estado de paso.

Sí, eso, había pasado por ahí, y le dio curiosidad volver a verla, no era en absoluto que él había buscado su reiatsu intencionalmente y había corrido hasta allá en cuanto la encontró, no era eso para nada.

Karin se encontraba en el patio durante el receso, cenando junto con su hermana gemela, Yuzu, recordaba que se llama. Las dos estaban solas, y notaba como los chicos las miraban embobados y las chicas con envidia mal disimulada.

Contrario a lo que se esperaría de las hermanas de Kurosaki Ichigo, ambas eran bonitas. Y de seguro por ese motivo no debían tener muchas amigas, bonitas y con cerebros eran un repelente para huecas de secundarias. O al menos eso decían.

Si bien le había prometido a Karin volver después de su último encuentro, antes de que Kurosaki perdiera sus poderes, nunca había vuelto, no porque no haya querido, de hecho, siempre que tenía un rato libre meditaba la idea de ir a verla, pero terminaba desechándola por varios motivos.

Los primeros meses no había ido a verla porque no había tenido tiempo, luego se entero de que el capitán comandante no quería que nadie más que el encargado de esa ciudad fuera allá, ya que quería dejar a Kurosaki fuera de sus vidas, darle una vida tranquila sin tener que involucrarse más en asuntos de la sociedad de almas, cosa que a Toshiro le parecía razonable, pero que lo privaba también de poder ver a la hermana morena del de cabellos anaranjados.

Luego pasó todo el asunto con los fullbrings, el saber que habían lavado el cerebro de Karin no le había gustado en lo absoluto, y a pesar de que cuando estuvo en el mundo humano sintió ganas de ir a verla, se contuvo y se fue con los demás.

Ahora habían pasado un año desde eso, y la razón por la cual no la había ido a ver en todo ese año era simple.

Ella ya había crecido.

A pesar de sus afirmaciones, no había crecido ni un poco en el lapso de los diecisiete meses, luego del año si creció unos centímetros, pero era como si para él solo hubieran pasado algunos meses de los humanos, mientras que los años si hicieron mella en la Kurosaki.

Si antes lo pasaba por medio centímetro, ahora eran más de cinco los que le sacaba, su cabello había crecido y ahora se lo amarraba en una coleta alta, dejando un poco suelto al frente, enmarcando su bello y serio rostro.

Ya no era una niñita, ahora estaba comenzando a tener esas cosas que a Matsumoto le sobraban, sus ojos ya no eran tan inocentes, y reflejaban madures, y sus sonrisas eran más suaves y no tan infantiles.

Toshiro, que siempre estaba reclamando por no ser visto como un niño, ahora no quería hacerle frente a la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo Karin, porque por más que él tuviera muchos más años, y fuera un capitán, seguía sin pasar del metro y medio.

Si se presentaba ante Karin, ella tendría que bajar la mirada para verlo, y si alguien los viera, solo pensaría que era una chica de secundaria hablando con un "niño de primaria".

Karin lo vería como un niño, igual que todos.

Si bien podría corregirla todo lo que quisiera, como hacía con todos, eso no borraría los centímetros que ella le sobrepasaba, lo desarrollado de su cuerpo, y el que ella seguiría creciendo rápidamente mientras él se quedaría así por un par de años más.

Siempre le había molestado no crecer y que todos lo vieran como un niño o un enano, pero nunca tanto como ahora.

Y eso era porque para cuando él llegara a tener la apariencia de un adulto, o mínimo un adolescente, Karin ya estaría envejeciendo.

Ahora por lo menos se veía como un preadolescente, pero Karin era una adolescente en toda la regla.

Nunca la alcanzaría antes de que… ¿antes de qué? No quería ni pensarlo.

Suspiró.

Lo único bueno de tener el cuerpo de un niño era que no tenías todas las malditas hormonas adolescentes, pero ahora estaba creciendo y esas estúpidas hormonas estaban apareciendo.

Y por eso no podía evitar fijarse en la belleza de la de ojos oscuros.

Ella estaba absorta en su conversación con su hermana, y él estaba escondiendo su reiatsu, no había modo de que lo descubriera mientras no alzara la mirada.

Era preciosa…

En unos diez años, el recién se estaría viendo como un adolescente, y ella de seguro ya estaría casada.

Como desearía que no fueran de mundos diferentes.

-¡CAPITÁN!- gritó Matsumoto sorprendiéndolo por atrás.

Por suerte Karin se tomó un momento para mirar sorprendida al frente antes de voltear hacia donde ellos estaban, o no habría alcanzado a lanzarse fuera del techo jalando a su teniente con él.

-¡Matsumoto!- chilló en cuanto estuvieron sobre las nubes, fuera de la vista de cualquiera que esté tocando la tierra.

-Capitán.- lo saludó agitando la mano.

Una vena se hincho en la frente del menor.

-¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?!-

-¡Oh, perdone!- se llevó una mano a la boca, apenada. -¿Interrumpí su acoso diario a Karin-chan?-

-¡Yo no estaba acosándola!- sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata al verse descubierto. -¿Y cómo que diario? ¡Está es la primera vez!-

-¿Entonces admite que la estaba acosando?-

La vena en su frente estalló.

-¡MATSUMOTO!-

Fin.

COMENTEN!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
